yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kio Tasanagi (Retired)
'First Name' Akio 'Last Name' Tasanagi 'IMVU Name' XAkioNaraX 'Nicknames' Kio Age 04/23/2116 Ark 1: 17 Ark 2: 18 Ark 3:19 Gender Male 'Height' 5"10 'Weight' 176 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' In contrast with Keyome (his brother)Kio laid-back and occasionally flirtatious attitude, Kio is a serious, sardonic and somewhat anti-social person. He is a choleric character, prone to mood swings, and has been seen to both cry and become very angry. He is also very rebellious, much like Keyome . he wields fire arms. he doesn't really believe in the religion and cares little for the history of his clan. However, his rebellious nature leads to having him work alone on "special jobs." In fact, Kio actually prefers to act as a lone wolf. Like Keyome, Kio is a somewhat arrogant and cocky person. He shares Keyome’s habit of casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of his enemies, making taunts and sarcastic jokes on the battlefield. Kio also taunts in a similar, sarcastic fashion to Keyome when they spar. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Kagemaru Rank: Hitman 'What district do you live in?' N/A 'Relationship' Is intrested in someone. 'Occupation' Bike Drag Racing Champ, Marksmen practice, Part time job at auto shop, Hitman, Undercover agent. 'Fighting Stlye' Street, Muy Thai, Jeet kwon do, American boxing, Karate, 'Weapon of Choice' (ebony&ivory)Dual weilded pistols replicated from a game but tweaked to be used as great fire arms, Semi automatic Pistols. The white gun "Ivory" built for rapid firing and fast draw times, while the left one "Ebony" is bulit for long distance and comfutable targeting. (Stiletto blade)A short hidden blade that users would hide away as if it was just a regular pen, at the bottom there is a button from which users would click to activate the blade, the blade itself is as heavy as 4 pounds , the blade is about 4 inches in length and 3/4 of a inch thick. (Widow sniper)A sniper capable to go through walls, It is mostly used for hit men and is usually consealed as a regualar semmi auto, the user would click the transform button making its sniper form actually take shape, the sniper itself is about 25 pounds, 9-18 inches in length and holds the ammount of 5 rounds. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' After Keyome left the house Akio was left with his mother, but only breifly, soon he had heard rumours about his brother and decided to live a little like him. He soon changed his name to be commenly known as Kio, rather then Akio. His plan was to make it simular to his brothers so that he could possibly profit off his legends...he soon got his own reputation, small but it was still a reputation untill he was soon shocked to see that his mother, the only one he had left was gone when he had returned home one day...Akio refused to believe that anything bad happend to her, he quickly went for a wide search for her wereabouts, but nothing, he assumed that she had went missing or just died...he soon realized that it wasn't safe to stay around his parts anymore, his protection and fake reputation that he pretty much stole from his brother went down as well...but he couldn't just go somewhere, where could he go...his house was empty and his brother was at least a good trip over to somewhere he wasn't fond of, Akio had a choice...to watch his little plans crumble, or to evolve. With only the smart reason on his mind he quickly started to get into the buissness, but not Keyomes, he started playing with the guns he found laying around in the house and buying and stealing motercycles and within a few years he became the offical drag racing champion. As he aged Akio started to think back....his brother was the person who caused this...the killing of his mother, he had to suffer at least the same ammount of pain he did, as he dwelled on that thought he soon was caught in his regular drag races. The Feds gave him two options, eaither go and rot in jail for life, or join the force and bring in his brother....he weighed his options for weeks, but it was a good way he thought, to get his named cleared and to get his brother back from getting his mother killed...after years passed Akio was soon dispatched on his only mission to find his brother and take him in alive carrying with him the Tasanagi abillitys and some of the abilitys he had picked up from the force. As years passed of failing to complete his mission, Akio was taken away for taking to long to complete it. He was ordered to come back to his home town but refused to because he didn't want to give up finding his brother. Continuing his search for weeks he was now told that if he didn't return then he would be hunted by the police and shot down. Again he refused having to drop of the radar completely so that the wouldn't find him. He now resides in the city streets keeping a low profile and has asigned himself a new misson, to join his brother Keyome and fight whom ever opposes him. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama~ Category:Kagemaru Category:KPD Category:Tasanagi family